wot_primefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wheel of Time
The Wheel of Time is an upcoming epic fantasy series set to premiere on Amazon Video. It was ordered to series on October 2, 2018. Synopsis The Wheel of Time follows Moiraine, a member of the powerful, all-woman organization called the Aes Sedai, who goes on a journey across the world with five young people, one of whom she believes might be the reincarnation of a person prophesied to save or destroy humanity. Cast Main *Rosamund Pike as Moiraine *Josha Stradowski as Rand al'Thor *Marcus Rutherford as Perrin Aybara *Zoë Robins as Nynaeve al'Meara *Barney Harris as Mat Cauthon *Madeleine Madden as Egwene al'Vere *Daniel Henney as al’Lan Mandragoran *Michael McElhatton as Tam Al'Thor *Alvaro Morte as Logain Ablar *Hammed Animashaun as Loial *Alexandre Willaume as Thom Merrilin *Johann Myers as Padan Fain Development Robert Jordan originally sold a TV rights option to NBC in 2000. NBC planned to adapt the books as a network TV series spanning several seasons. However, interest in the project dried up after the writers involved departed from NBC. The rights subsequently returned to Robert Jordan.Thus Spake the Creator Shortly after this, a Japanese animation studio contacted Jordan and proposed an ''anime'' series based on the first three books. However, they only wanted to adapt those books and not the complete series. Jordan was not interested in this adaptation and talks stalled before any formal deal could be discussed.Thus Spake the Creator In 2004 Robert Jordan sold the TV, film, video game and comic book rights to Red Eagle Entertainment, a rights-handling company set up to develop multimedia projects based on the novels. This deal was worth approximately $640,000 and was due to last for eleven years, unless a long-running TV series or movie franchise was in production by that time. In 2008 Red Eagle re-sold the film rights to Universal Pictures for a "seven-figure sum". Universal developed a film script based on The Eye of the World. However, Universal decided not to proceed with the adaptation and the rights returned to Red Eagle. In 2014 Sony Television developed an interest in the property as an ongoing, big-budget TV series. They discussed the project with Red Eagle and with Harriet McDougal, Robert Jordan's widow, editor and literary heir and executor.io9 The TV and film rights were due to revert to the Robert Jordan Estate (the Bandersnatch Group) in early February 2015. However, Red Eagle self-produced a 22-minute short film based on the prologue to The Eye of the World, starring Billy Zane, and paid to have it broadcast on the FXX Network in the United States, during an infomercial timeslot. They argued that this constituted getting a TV or film series into production and thus they should retain the rights. Legal discussions followed to clarify the situation.io9 On 28 April 2016, the Robert Jordan Estate issued a statement confirming that the legal discussions had been resolved satisfactorily and that a TV adaptation of The Wheel of Time was now being developed with a "major studio".Dragonmount On October 2, 2018, it was confirmed that Amazon had given the greenlight for the series to begin production.THE WHEEL OF TIME SERIES GIVEN THE GREENLIGHT BY AMAZON STUDIOS Gallery Images Videos Trivia External Links * * References Category:Television Series